


Zrobiłem to dla ciebie

by orphan_account



Series: Sterekowe pierwsze razy [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angry Derek, Crying, Hurt Derek, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Sad Stiles
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:10:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7573558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Stiles, myślałem, że już dawno przestaliśmy siebie okłamywać.<br/>- Nie okłamałem cię, okej? Po prostu... prostu nic ci nie powiedziałem.<br/>- To nie ma znaczenia! To równie złe co kłamstwo! A nawet i gorzej!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zrobiłem to dla ciebie

**Author's Note:**

> To jest cześć Sterekowych pierwszych razów, w której nasi ukochani mają pierwszą TAK poważną kłótnię. Owszem, kłócili się już nieco wcześniej, ale teraz Derek nie jest wstanie się pogodzić z brakiem zaufania Stilesa.

\- Jesteś na mnie zły?  
Derek gwałtownie zamknął książkę. Popatrzył gniewnie ze zmarszczonymi brwiami i zaciśniętymi zębami na Stilesa, który stał tuż przy wejściu. Wyglądał okropnie; blady, z podkrążonymi oczami, w luźnych ciuchach wyglądał na jeszcze chudszego niż zazwyczaj.   
\- Więc... p-porozmawiasz ze mną chociaż? - zapytał, nerwowo bawiąc się palcami.  
Wilkołak wstał i odrzucił książkę na kanapę. Zrobił dwa kroki w kierunku Stilesa, a kiedy się zatrzymał skrzyżował ręce na piersi.  
\- Po co? Odniosłem wrażenie, że nie potrzeba nam szczerych rozmów.   
Stiles przełknął ślinę i przeniósł wzrok z Dereka na swoje splecione, drżące palce.  
\- Stiles, myślałem, że już dawno przestaliśmy siebie okłamywać.  
\- Nie okłamałem cię, okej? Po prostu... prostu nic ci nie powiedziałem.  
\- To nie ma znaczenia! To równie złe co kłamstwo! A nawet i gorzej! - wykrzyczał wściekle wilkołak. - Pomyśl jak się poczułem, kiedy przyszedłem do ciebie do domu i dowiedziałem się od twojego ojca, że wyjechałeś z Lydią. Twój OJCIEC mi powiedział, że wyjechałeś gdzieś z dziewczyną, w której byłeś ZAKOCHANY od trzeciej klasy! Jak mogłeś mi to zrobić, Stiles?!  
\- Przepraszam, Derek...  
\- Och, teraz nagle przepraszasz? Pojawiasz się po tygodniu niczego... nawet zwykłego sms-a... cały cuchniesz Lydią! I pytasz się, czy jestem zły? Oczywiście, że jestem zły, Stiles! Wściekły!   
Chłopak zadrżał jeszcze bardziej. Derek wyczuł, że do mieszanki odoru Lydii, smutku i zdenerwowania doszedł kolejny zapach. Strach. Stiles zaczynał się bać wilkołaka. Dosłownie się trząsł, nie będąc wstanie popatrzeć Derekowi prosto w oczy.  
\- Czemu to zrobiłeś, Stiles? Dlaczego nic mi nie powiedziałeś?  
\- Nie mogę ci powiedzieć...  
\- Zasługuję na wyjaśnienia!  
\- ZROBIŁEM TO DLA CIEBIE! DLA CIEBIE, DEREK! - ryknął Stiles. Z jego oczu poleciały słone łzy.  
Derek zwinął dłonie w pięści. Nie rozumiał. Co Stiles miał na myśli? Co takiego zrobił chłopak? Był wściekły przez to, że tak mało wiedział. Naprawdę myślał, że Stiles przestał go okłamywać. Że w końcu chłopak zaufał mu bezgranicznie. Był zły na Stilesa, ale także i na siebie. Za swoją ślepą wiarę.  
\- Powinienem teraz z tobą o tym wszystkim porozmawiać, ale... To nie ma teraz znaczenia - wycedził przez zęby. - Nie chcę cię widzieć przez jakiś czas.  
\- Co? - wyszeptał słabo chłopak. Miał szeroko otwarte oczy, policzki mokre od łez. - Derek...  
\- Chcę zostać sam.   
\- Ale, Derek... Wszystko ci wytłumaczę!  
Wilkołak odwrócił się plecami do Stilesa i podszedł do stołu przy oknie. Oparł się o niego dłońmi, schylając głowę w dół.  
\- Wyjdź.  
\- Derek, ja cię kocham. Der...  
\- WYJDŹ - przerwał mu wrzaskiem mężczyzna, sprawiając, że chłopak podskoczył przerażony. - WYNOCHA.  
Stiles odszedł drżąc i cicho płacząc, zostawiając Dereka samego na poddaszu.

**Author's Note:**

> Nie martwcie się, Derek i Stiles się nie rozstali, mimo że może to tak wyglądać... Przechodzą przez trudny okres. Zastanawiacie się pewnie o co chodzi z tym wyjazdem Stilesa i Lydii. Wszystko zostanie wyjaśnione w następnej części, w której dojdzie do kolejnego ich pierwszego razu :3  
> Zachęcam do zostawiania komentarzy z opiniami !


End file.
